


You Complete Me

by Midotaka16



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Mystery Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1199841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midotaka16/pseuds/Midotaka16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve passionately talks to his secret lover after a battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Complete Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AO3sinja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AO3sinja/gifts).



            It was right after a difficult battle and Steve, exhausted from fighting, grabbed his beautiful lover without a word of goodbye to the others, and took her into his room. Before the door had closed, he had pressed her against the wall aggressively. He ran his eyes over her familiar body. “God, you are gorgeous.”

            Although he held her every day, whenever he looked at his precious lover, he always fell more and more in love. “We have gone through so much together, but we will never get torn apart. You are always by my side.”

            As he looked at her, he thought back on his memories, “When I plunged into the icy depths of the water, I was afraid that I would never see you again. But when I opened my eyes, even though many decades had passed, you were still there.”

            He ran his fingers over her mesmerizing body and sighed in awe. “I want to take you in bed.”

            He lifted up her glistening body gently and set her on the bed. He continued, “You complete me. You have always been by my side. I can’t bear the thought of leaving your side.”

            She didn’t say anything, but Steve knew that his treasure was happy about his loving comments. He pressed a kiss on her chest and smiled at her. “You love America just as much as I do, and I know that you will never fail me in battle.”

              
            “You are my soul mate, my dear sweet shield.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't realize it, Steve was talking about his shield the entire time. My dad pointed out how Steve always carried his shield around possessively, so I had to write this.   
> Don't get me wrong, I love Captain America.  
> Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters.


End file.
